


Hide And Seek

by Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tom Holland is my spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth/pseuds/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth
Summary: Peter hasn't revealed his identity to the avengers yet and on a boring day suggests that they play hide and seek.Whoever wins gets to know.But if the avengers don't know his identity and Tony Stark's new intern is Peter, well the game gets a little more interesting.Plus a talk at the end.





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the marvel fandom and was born when I got bored and tired in class.

It had been a slow few weeks. Which was suspicious for the avengers, but none of them wanted to think about it.

Several heatwave had hit New York and everyone just wanted some lazy days. Especially the avengers. But not Spider-Man, he still keep to crime fighting, after all Tony Stark had helped upgrade the suit. Which meant a wonderful air-con system.

On a cooler day, Peter swung onto the landing pad of Stark Towers and strolled inside. Only to find the Avengers watching Pocahontas.

"How do you paint with all the colours of the wind?" Steve frowned, he was catching up on movies with Bucky and the others had wanted to be there. For "scientific purposes"

"Is it liking singing with all the voices of the mountain?" Bucky narrowed his eyes, leaning into Steve's side unconsciously.

Tony giggled like a stereotypical schoolgirl, "you could try to paint a fan's blades with the primary colours."

"Hey guys! Whatcha do~ing?" Peter grinned, his beam only slightly hidden by the mask, "IS THAT POCAHONTAS?! I love that movie so much, it's such a good movie and honestly one the best. In my opinion, would my opinion matter? WAIT?! What's you favourite?"

"Slow down kid." Bruce chuckled, it was hard not to when Spider-Man rambled and generally acted like a hyper puppy.

"Me and Bucky were just catching up on movies. This week.." Steve left a dramatic pause, like Tony suggested he should. "Disney. We've watched so many and Clint insists we watch them all in release order."

Clint tipped a polished arrow head towards them.

"Why are you here Spidey?" 

"Bored, nothing to do, can we play a game?" Peter lifted his mask to his nose and tried pouting. 

"What's the point? It's too hot." Clint groaned

"Awww, come on dude, one game and ummm....Whoever wins gets to know my identity!" He threw his hands in the air to gesture vaguely at something.

"Whos finding who?" Tony asked, suddenly very interested.

"Well I don't want to find anyone, so whoever is seeking automatically gets to know." Peter mulled. "Nat? Why don't you seek? I mean your like a spy assassin kinda so your...like...an expert probably."

Natasha's grin reflected that of the Chesire Cats, "great, I get to know first."

"No fair! I should know first!" Clint argued

"Spiders share webs." Natasha glared, "and info."

"I'm pretty sure they don't." Bruce spoke up.

"Nobody asked for your input." 

"HEY! Natasha seeks, we hide." Peter drew attention back to him, "are we clear? Amazing. Count to about 50, yeah? That should be enough."

Natasha nodded solemnly, and stood by the windows then abruptly turned, "no ones allowed to leave the tower and Jarvis can't help anyone to hide." 

"Or you to seek." Tony pouted, his idea of using the AI to win suddenly shattered.

Everyone agreed and ran off to find different hiding places.

 

Natasha turned after she finished and immediately went into the vents, searching the top floor first, but found nothing. She expected that considering it was an obvious choice. 

Next she roamed around the Tony personal quarters, using the opportunity to go through his office, because she could.

The entire top floor had so far been avengerless.

The floors down were everyone's personal floors expect for Thor who got the highest floor for obvious reason. Plus Tony didn't want the rainbow bridge (as he called it) to damage his precious building.

"Ms Romanoff." Jarvis spoke unexpectedly.

"Natasha, what's wrong Jarvis? Someone cheating?"

"No, Tony's intern Peter Parker is here. But Tony hasn't specified where he wants the intern to go."

"Send him to the lab, I'm sure Tony won't mind." Natasha dismissed, Tony's genius intern who was also a minor was the least of her problems. The kid, though adorable, was not going to help her find the others.

She decided to go the parking lot next then work her way up, hopefully trapping the avengers, unless they moved places.

However in the parking lot she found Bruce trying, and failing, to silence a car alarm.

"One down!"

"Noooo, please Nat, I have to know, I'm a scientist. This has been killing me" he pleaded but she shook her head.

"Even if you lose Spider-Man will eventually tell you." Natasha tried reasoning.

Bruce slumped dramatically across a car hood, "but someone will have known before me."

"Too bad, too sad, see you in the lounge." Natasha ran off, getting Jarvis to inform everyone that one person had been found.

She kept it vague, so that no one would know who was found. Hopefully making them sloppy. Despite being a children's game, Natasha was having a blast running around the Tower.

The next person she found was Bucky, his metal arm scrapping against something at the wrong moment. He taken refuge in one of many conference room, under a low table.

Like Bruce he tried begging but Natasha refused. If she was going to do this, she'd do it by the rules.

Upstairs Bruce lounged sadly only to hear the elevator ding and Bucky to walk out. They hadn't really talked, never interacted with Steve there as a buffer. Both were determined to fix this, mainly talking about his arm.

 

Minutes later Tony was found in a prototype suit on display on one of the medium level floors. The man had gone upstairs before walking off to his lab, when the sight of Bruce and Bucky joking about something half scared him. He didn't know what the other half was.

Only two left, Spider-Man and Steve.

Natasha went to check the one place Steve rarely was. Tony's lab.

"Hey Peter." She walked around but only saw Tony pouting in a corner, upset at losing and a teenager tinkering on one of Tony's old suit.

"Ms romanov Black Widow m'am"

"Natasha"

"Sorry Ms Romanov Black Widow m'am"

Natasha rolled her eyes yet was used to this type of thing from Peter. It was worse for Bucky who had a longer name.

"What are you doing?"

"Well Mr stark won't talk to me so I started working on his suit. Like the last time I was here. It's one of the older ones so I'm trying to upgrade because it would be a waste scrap it." Peter stopped. "Am I rambling again?"

"It's fine" she waved him off then turned to Tony, "talk the kid or go back to the lounge." She ran off mumbling about needing to find a spider and star spangled man.

Little did she know she had found her spider.

Steve, hilariously, had hidden in the training room. One of the last places she checked, but then she suddenly remembered the archer she'd completely forgotten about.

So whilst Steve moped with the others, she strolled off to find Clint.

Clint was harder, hiding in vents and constantly moving, however vents were limiting in how much you could actually move and were annoyingly noisy in places.

Natasha spent what could've been forever trying to get to him but eventually did.

For a further ten minutes she searched the tower before Spider-Man dropped into the lounge startling everyone.

"Jesus where were you?" Clint smirked, "you basically disappeared."

"But I didn't." Peter grinned, ready to reveal his identity after the hours of contemplation the night before, "and Nat found me ages ago."

"What?! Not fair!" Bruce yelled, everyone could see he wasn't really that angry though.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember finding your red and blue spandexed butt." Natasha scowled.

Peter grinned and took off his mask.

Tony choked, Bucky broke a glass, Bruce sputtered, Clint gaped comically, Steve looked ready to faint and Natasha was glaring.

"Rules are you couldn't use Jarvis to help you. Jarvis announcing your entrance as Peter Parker is breaking that."

"Actually, I found out about his activities a few weeks ago and unless directly asked would not have revealed it. The rules were you couldn't ask me for help. I was merely following my programming from weeks before." Jarvis sounded amused. "Additionally I announced his entrance as his civilian name, not his hero one. Therefore not breaking the rules."

They gaped a little at the ceiling before Peter spoke up, "look, guys, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but didn't know how. This was both a good training exercise and me coming out."

"Bad phrasing kid." Tony muttered.

"Dont worry Mr stark I'm straight." Peter grinned impishly, "straight up HOMOSEXUAL!"

They glared slightly when it sunk in what he'd just done.

"Sorry my friend wanted me to do it." Peter shrugged.

"Your fifteen." Bruce stated.

"No offense, but if you suddenly get these powers and you can do the things I can. But you don't. Then whatever happens is your fault 'cause I could've prevented it. I know you mean well but I'm not gonna stop, take the suit if you want. Ill improvise. Nothing will stop me from helping people."

"Peter what if one day you get injured?" Clint frowned, his kids being similar ages to Peter, "our job isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"I know, but I'll be injured knowing I've helped someone, even in a small way."

"I agree, we can't stop him. Kids younger than Peter signed up for the war, something just as serious as what we deal with." Steve interjected.

Bucky nodded instantly, "I remember a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who wanted to join as early as possible, do something for America. I couldn't stop him then, I can't stop you now." He glanced at Steve towards the end, knowing how annoyed Steve could get.

"I wasn't that scrawny." The super soldier mumbled.

"So I can still be your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?"

"Sure, just come to us for help or that suit will be burnt."


End file.
